UnderFable
by The Black Rose301
Summary: A slightly different take on the popular game Undertale. Here, some of the characters swap roles and...wait...that's alredy overused ?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, you actually bothered to check on this story. I really apreaciate it.**

 **This is the story of the Au I have made. It does not have a definitive name yet, but as of now, it will be called...UnderFable...I think that works out quite well, don't you think so ?**

 **I currently have no plans to update this after the ruins, this fanfic merely serves as support for the Tumblr page of my Au (which does not exist yet). I'll be sure to give it the link once it is made.**

On a long time ago, the surface world was inhabited by two races. The human race and monster race.

They lived together in harmony for many, many years. However, a war happened between the two at some point.

After a long fight, the humans achieved victory. They then forced the monsters to live underground, below Mt. Ebbot and gathered 7 magicians, who created a magical barrier, trapping the monsters inside.

As the years passed, the humans started to forget about the war and after a few generations later, it became nothing more than a myth.  
Things continued this way for a very long time, that all changed however after a certain day.

 _202X_

 _*Greetings._

 _*Oh, you've fallen down._

 _*Child, you have to wake up._

 _*You are the future of humans and monsters.  
_

You slowly opened your eyes. It hurted but the spot you were in was quite confortable and you wanted to stay, however, you had to get up. You didn't know why exactly, but you wanted to get out of there.

You realized there were rays of sunlight in your body. You looked up, seeing the surface beyond the barrier. You wondered why you have fallen...you coudn't remember, how tragic.  
You noticed you were lying on a flower bed. It was beaultiful, however it soon had lost its meaning.

Finally getting up, you saw a gate on front of you, there weren't any other ways so you entered it.

After entering you looked foward. There was another gate in front of you but something else caught your eye.

It was a random spot with a bit of grass on it. There was nothing of interest there so you continued your yet unknown jorney.

As you reached the second gate, you d-

 *** human.**

You immediatly froze, dead in your tracks.

 *** don't you know, how to greet a new friend ?**

 *** turn around.**

You did as the voice commanded you too. As you turned around, you saw...

Weird...

As you turned around you saw...nothing ? After a few seconds of confusion the voice had spoken once again.

"Down here"

Once you looked down, a red liquid was immeadiatly splashed on your face.  
You stepped back, thinking it was some sort of blood, but after you smelled it...it was just ketchup.

After cleaning your face, you looked down again. There was now a flower there, they were laughing and you noticed a ketchup bottle nearby them. Somehow, you weren't bothered by this.

"*heya".

"*welp, I guess I should introduce myself kid".

"*i'm sunny, sunny the flower".

"*well, you just fell so you're obviously new around".

"*eh, don't worry about it kid, imma teach you how things work round here".

You just listened to the flower. You didn't think of any words that could fit you're current situation.  
You then had a weird sensation, a bright red heart appeared, hovering close to your chest area.

"*see that, its your soul, pretty cool, ain't it ?"

"*right now its uhm...really weak, but it can get stronger if you get LOVE, you gain that by exp, which is fairly easy to do".

"*everyone has exp to give kid, hey, imma give you some right now. try to ketchup with'em will ya ?".

Right afterwards some kinds of small bullets surrounding Sunny. Just as he was about to speak again, both of you noticed a spider walking right past him, a mere moment later, tenths of spiders jumped on the poor flower, which retreated due to the sudden attack.

A figure then aproached, it was-

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, it is I. It has been quite some time since the last chapter. I apologize. But, UnderFable...finally has a Tumblr page.**

You can find it on the Tumblr page of ablackrose101.

 **It will probably never be used but its there. Anyways, let us resume with the second chapter.**

After the flower suddenly got attacked, another figure aproach. You looked at it, it was an anthropomorfic spider, it appeared to be female. She had purple skin, a mediun lenght straight hair and wore a old dress, resembling those from the 60s or 70s. You questioned on why she was different from the other spiders.

"Ahuhuhuhu" The spider chuckled. "That flower ran away again, what a shame, it could've made a juicy donut."

Some of the spiders that attacked Sunny aproached her.

"Oh, look at what we have here. A human"

She smiled brightly before resuming her speech.

"Welcome deary. I'm Muffet and this is the Land of Spiders. Our sacred place, free from any kind of heat, snow and people who are stingy with their money. I hope you are not like that deary, otherwise we would have a problem." She chuckled a second time before stopping shortly. "Ah, I'm just joking. Now follow me human, or you won't make progress"

With that, Muffet entered the gate you that both of you had been close to. Despite what seemed like commom sense, you followed her anyways.

Looking at your new surroundings, the room had its walls colored purple, you could see lots of webs and spiders roaming around, there were various bulding and shops ...well, spider sized. They acted like a full fleged society, it was quite entertaining to watch.  
Walking straight, you noticed a moving staircase ahead of you; you searched for Muffet, but you realized she probably alredy went upstairs.  
In the stairs, a spider aproached you, giving you a cookie, you consider if you should eat it or trow it away, to not upset it you said you would save it for later.

There was Muffet, she smiled when she spotted you. You both continued up ahead  
"It's wonderfull to have a human here deary. This is just the third time I've seen one.  
Hmm, you'll probably be staying here for a good time so you'll have learn to socialize with the rest. There are a few other monsters around, most of them left after that, but they don't matter."

"Here!"

You looked down, seeing a small spider.

"That's Sara. She's silent like you, I think you two can become great friends deary."

...

...

...

"She's shy."

 **Chapter End**


End file.
